Worlds Fall Apart
by SweetEmotion89
Summary: The Avengers are forced to choose sides when Tony betrays Jennifer
1. Chapter 1

My cherry-red stilettos clacked quickly on the marble floor of the entranceway as I stalked past the reception desk and towards the main office. A startled receptionist blinked at me, told the person on the phone to "please hold," and scrambled after me.

"Miss! Miss! You can't go in there!" I ignored her, shoving the office door open with a loud grunt. The receptionist chased me. "Miss!"

I pushed forward, my anger fueling my brisk walk in Christian Louboutins.

Functionality – necessary in all things except fashion.

I thundered past Pepper wordlessly, my eyes narrowed to slits. She scrambled from her desk and joined the receptionist, who was doing a shocking job of keeping up with me.

"Ms. Walters?" she ventured, casting a glance over her shoulder at the receptionist that was clearly meant to say "You weren't supposed to let her in!"

I snarled at her. "Where is he, Pepper?" I heard Pepper fall in quick step beside me.

"He's not to be disturbed." I jerked my head quickly to glare at her.

"Where. Is. He." I seethed, never breaking my stride. In my peripheral vision, Pepper bit her lip.

Good. She was nervous. I liked making Pepper nervous.

"He's…not to be disturbed," she repeated, her voice a little smaller.

I knew then that my eyes were changing colors, thus the fear in her eyes. I ignored her and pushed through the main office door. The door fell open with a loud crash and Tony looked up, startled, from his blueprints.

"Jenn? Pep, I said I didn't –"

"Want to be disturbed! She told me." I snarled, storming up to him, slamming my hands on the desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned.

"Perhaps this would be better taken care of at home?" Tony suggested quietly, nodding slightly to Pepper and the receptionist to call security. I glared at him.

"No. It wouldn't. And why? Because you're NEVER FUCKING HOME." I bellowed. Tony barely winced.

Barely. But he winced.

"Jenn, please – "

"DON'T you dare "Jenn" me!" I shouted. "You know exactly why I'm here and no, Pepper," I turned in her direction, "I will NOT keep my voice down!" Pepper shrank back a little as I took in another breath to yell at Tony. "How long?" I asked. Tony looked at me. "How. Long." I repeated. Tony looked at me.

"Ms. Walters, if I could just interject – " Pepper began. I held up my hand.

"Pep, I swear to God, you or the receptionist in the knock-off Jimmy Choos fucking speak again, I will drive my very real Lubbies RIGHT INTO YOUR FUCKING NECKS." My voice rose a few octaves but my message came across loud and clear.

Pepper and the receptionist, who was babbling about her "real Jimmy Choos" and how I was insane to "suggest that they were knock-offs and so loudly too," backed out of the office. I turned back to Tony.

"Just tell me how long." I pleaded quietly, looking for any sign of denial in his eyes. His eyebrows moved a fraction of an inch towards each other and he almost looked pained, but he covered it quickly.

He sighed. "Three months." I twisted on my heel and walked out.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." A chair scraped along the floor as Tony scrambled to follow me out of the office.

"Jenn. Jenny! Jenn, come on!"

I kept walking.

"Dammit, Jenn, I'm sorry!" he called and I realized that he'd stopped at the office door.

I kept walking.

I hit the elevator button softly, all the rage I'd felt whooshing out of me as soon as Tony had admitted his infidelity. I climbed into the large elevator car, looking dignified, feeling utterly broken, a brittle smile on my face. The elevator doors swished closed and still I refused to break.

There were cameras, cameras he had access to, and I wouldn't break in here.

I clacked my way across the lobby, nodding to the two security guards waiting at the desk to escort me out.

"No longer necessary, gentlemen, but if it will make you feel better…" I held out my arms passively as the guards flanked either side.

We walked out into the dirty New York sunlight. I grimaced at the guards, not smiling because I wasn't capable, and set about hailing a cab back to my office. I thrust my arm out and a taxi screeched to a halt next to me.

"Walters, Gunn, and Dennis," I commanded, tossing a $50 bill at the driver. Too much for the ride, but I didn't care. We sped off.

I still didn't break. Tony had spies everywhere and when they could not spy, he took it upon himself to follow those who needed extra attention.

I didn't want to risk breaking here.

The cabbie slammed on the breaks, tossing me forward, ungracefully, into his headrest.

"Out," the cabbie commanded. I rubbed my head and growled softly.

"Thanks for the concussion, keep the change." I strode into the building where my office, the entire 34th floor, was located.

I will not break here. I must not break here.

I barely touched the elevator button before it arrived and whisked me up to my plush floor: overstuffed armchairs, nearly silent employees, discreet lawyers. I padded my way across the carpeted floor, nodding to my assistant, Dena, who grabbed a pad of paper, pen, and her tell-tale coffee mug.

I whirled into my office and quickly shut the door behind Dena. She sat quickly, pen at the ready, coffee mug at her feet. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have a meeting with Clint this afternoon, so I would like lunch from the Chipotle on 7th, not the Chipotle in Times; they charge twice as much and give you half of what you ask for when you order. I need several cans of Diet Coke; cans, not bottles, not glasses," I took a deep breath before continuing, "I also need the name of the best divorce lawyer in the States and one in Europe."

Dena's head snapped up, her eyes searching mine before reluctantly going back down to her notepad again.

"Okay, regular Chipotle order from 7th, not Times, a 12-pack of Diet Coke…" Dena hesitated before finishing, "…and Gloria Allred…in divorce lawyer form." Her eyes met mine. "Correct?"

I closed the sliding blinds on my windows, suddenly close to breaking. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and waved a hand at her. Dena packed up quickly and left, closing my heavy oak door behind her.

I immediately crumpled to the floor, not caring that I was wrinkling my professionally-cleaned $500 suit or smearing my $70 mascara with the back of my hand. I couldn't stop staring at my engagement ring, at my wedding ring, at my 5-year anniversary ring.

I curled up on the carpet, hoping that Clint didn't come in early for our meeting, and sobbed.

I should have changed. At least then I wouldn't feel anything but rage.


	2. Repulsing

"Yes, tomorrow. Thank you. Mmhmm, I'll bring the paperwork,"

I shuffled a few loose papers on my desk, making them into a neat, OCD-littered pile. I balanced my work Blackberry between my right ear and shoulder, ignoring the vibrating iPhone in my top desk drawer. I scribbled little notes furiously on the paperwork, yanking Post-Its out of my little holder and slamming them onto the proper spots.

A sharp, sudden knock on my door startled me and I almost dropped my phone. Allison asked if I was all right, hearing the quick flit of fabric on the microphone.

"I'm fine," I assured her, motioning Dena inside my office. She opened the door with her knee, ungracefully, and brought in my afternoon Skinny Caramel Macchiato. I looked back down at my paperwork and heard the rustle of cellophane follow Dena through my door. Dena gasped and cried out,

"Sir! No!"

My eyes snapped on an extremely large bouquet of flowers, roses and calla lilies, before trailing to the charcoal grey suit standing behind them. I forced my eyes upward to the contrite, goateed face nearly hidden by his trademark silver sunglasses.

Tony.

I looked back down at my paperwork.

"Alli, I'll have to call you back, okay? Yeah. Dena will fax you the paperwork. Buh-bye." I clicked the Blackberry off and stared at Dena. "D, this divorce paperwork, my passport, driver's license, and bank statements must all be faxed over to Allison Daniels now. Thank you."

Dena took the papers, collecting them in small, neat piles before quietly scooting out the door. I looked up at Tony, who was still holding the flowers, and sighed.

"I have to go," I said, yanking my gym bag off the floor and striding out of the office in a $500 suit and $20 sneakers.

My Lubbies were firmed locked in the bottom drawer of my desk. I trusted Dena with everything but shoes.

The cellophane around the bouquet rustled loudly as Tony followed me out of my office and down the hall.

"Jen, wait. Please," he called, his footfalls coming closer.

I ignored him and dug into my cheap Nike drawstring bag for my iPhone, set to Airplane Mode to avoid any unwanted conversations, and earbuds. I squished the soft foam between my fingers and inserted the buds in my ears, blocking out the office phones, the chatter, the nonsense, Tony. I clicked the small plastic bar hanging on my right headphone and Keith Urban poured his sweet Australian voice right where I needed it.

I pounded my way towards the women's room, knowing that Tony might follow me and deciding that I didn't care. The women's room had a stairwell to the first floor gym and while I didn't relish running down over 30 flights of stairs, this pre-workout would get rid of my soon-to-be ex-husband and some stress, so I chose it. I flew into the restroom, tossing the door against the wall and yanking my suit jacket off before the door to the handicapped stall (hello, I'm changing; I need the room) fully closed.

Keith crooned about waiting for me "'til summer comes around" and I reveled in his sultry pleas as I slipped on my baggy T-shirt and Soffe (don't judge, they weren't cheerleader-short) bottoms. I slicked my hair back into a high ponytail before stuffing my suit into the drawstring bag and slipping out the stall door towards the emergency exit.

Tony stood at the sink, the flowers hanging down in his right hand. His muffled voice somehow made it through my headphones, but I ignored him and shoved open the emergency door. I felt a hard yank on my right ear and my earphone popped out.

"Hey!" I yelped, scrambling for the falling earbud. I glared at Tony, who glared right back at me.

"Do not ignore me," he seethed, holding on to my right headphone. "You don't answer your iPhone, your Blackberry, your emails." I sneered at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, well, talking to cheating husbands isn't high on my to-do list. Keeping my body in shape, however, is, so if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off, pulling my earbud from his grasp. I stalked down the stairs, pushing the headphone back into my ear, knowing full well that Tony was right behind me.

His voice warbled through the soft foam still conforming to my inner ear canal and I caught a few words; "divorce," "stupid," "mistake," "listen," "sorry."

I ignored him and kept lightly jogging down the stairs to the gym.

I pushed the cool glass door and entered into the posh, clean, frigid basement gym. Carolina, the receptionist, smiled at me before asking for my badge. I flashed it at her, fully aware that her gaze was now going to the winded billionaire behind me.

She pointed and mouthed "Ms. Walters?" I nodded briskly and rolled my eyes.

"Men." I mouthed back to her, taking the clean towel she offered and heading towards my favorite elliptical.

A loud crash sounded behind me and I yelped before turning. Tony had burst through the glass door, or rather he'd sent a lovely repulsor ray right through the glass. I gaped at him, as did most of the gym, and snapped at Carolina to call security. Tony's hand lost its glow slowly as he lowered it back to his side.

"Really, Tony? You brought the gauntlet with you?" I scoffed, pulling out my earphones. Tony shrugged slightly but maintained his stony stare.

"I need to be prepared for anything," he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"And the glass door? Did it suddenly become a dangerous enemy?"

"No. But it's holding my wife hostage from me, so it had to go."

I took a deep breath. "The only thing holding me hostage is my marriage to you. Please leave me alone."

Tony stared at me.

"You're serious about this? About leaving me?"

I glared.

"Why not? You were serious about cheating on me."

Tony slammed a hand on the counter, causing Carolina to jump.

I was used to his outbursts to my sass, so I stayed motionless.

"Goddammit, Jenn –" I held up my hand.

"Tony, please. I'm tired. I had court today and I had to basically send the entirety of last ten years of my personal life to a woman I've met once on Skype five minutes ago. In the past week, I've learned that my entire marriage is a sham and that my beloved husband is cheating on me." I kept my eyes on his. "Not to mention that said husband has fathered an illegitimate child with his mistress."

Tony's face paled and the hand holding the flowers fell a bit. I nodded, blinking away the emotional reaction I knew was welling up.

"Yeah. That was my reaction, too…along with a few choice words and a broken vase. So, if you'll excuse me," I gestured to the gym, "I'd like to get back to some semblance of a normal life for me, okay? Can you do that for me, Tony? Please? Just leave me alone for a little bit," my voice broke, "because honestly, I cannot stand you right now. I can't. So, please, please go away."

A tissue brushed my bare arm and I sniffled as I took it.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded twice.

"Okay. Okay, Jennifer. I'll…I'll leave you alone."

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." I turned back towards the cool gym, tossing my used tissue in the small waste bin near the entrance.

I heard a rustle of plastic as Tony tossed the flowers into the trash, his soft-spoken voice reassuring Carolina that he would have the door replaced that evening, the barest whoosh as the door slid shut behind him.

I unloaded my water bottle and heart monitor, placing them on the elliptical as I climbed on, my hands gripping the handles. I slowly started to pump my legs, gaining speed as I pressed the crossramp and resistance buttons up, making the workout harder.

I pressed Ali's number into my phone, panting already.

"Al, it's Jenn. Listen, Tony just visited me and I told him I knew about the kid. I don't think he was expecting that, so he'll try to hit back as soon as possible. He did, however, cause a scene in my gym, in the basement of work, so we've got witnesses to destruction and unpredictability," I took a deep breath and a quick sip of water, "I think he may try to depose Clint and Tasha. We need to get them first, okay? Okay. Call me back – I'll be the one gasping for air at the gym."

She-Hulk wouldn't be the only one who bulking up her defenses…


End file.
